


Hubbub at the HoloHouse 3

by viedogaems



Series: Hubbub at the HoloHouse [3]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viedogaems/pseuds/viedogaems
Summary: Tired of her harassment, the other members of HoloMyth hatch a conspiracy against Amelia.
Relationships: Amelia Watson/Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara
Series: Hubbub at the HoloHouse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Hubbub at the HoloHouse 3

A smooth pen stroke along the edge of the sketch. The sound of plastic on plastic scraping in short, sharp taps as she put the finishing touches on her drawing. The steady hum of the heater in the background while the windows fogged up from the snow outside. Ina lost herself in a trance, working on her art as the rest of the world faded into the background. She hummed a gentle melody to herself, unaware of who was creeping up behind her.  
Two hands groped out from the darkness, one forcing it's way between her legs while the other pushed aside her shirt. Ina let out a squeal as her pen went flying out of her hand and rolled across the floor. Her spine arched backwards and she twisted in shock, but the arms surrounding her gave little space to move. It was all she could manage to turn her head slightly to the side.  
"Ame?" Ina questioned the detective. "What are you do- ah!" Two fingers found their way to the outside of her slit and flicked roughly across the surface.  
"I'm investimi- investimagater..." Amelia's focus was on Ina's body which gave little of her brain power to speaking coherently. "I'm doing research."  
"Stop it!" Ina protested verbally, but her body was giving different signals. "I'm trying to practice."  
"Just a little bit further..." Amelia brushed Ina's nipple with the tips of her fingers, massaging the sensitive skin which made Ina's face redder with each motion. Amelia was right, it was only a little bit further before the priestess' body twitched from ecstasy and her shoulders shook against Amelia's chest, which was pressed into Ina's back.  
The squid girl clutched at the corner of her desk to regain her balance and her composure. When she looked to Amelia for questioning, she saw the girl deep in focus on a weathered notebook with a ballpoint pen hastily scribbling down notes.  
"Sensitivity, 8 out of 10. Smoothness, 9 out of 10. Hair, none." The detective spoke as she wrote.  
"What are you writing?" Ina asked. Amelia didn't seem to hear, she only turned on the ball of her heel, hiccuped, and left the room.

Later that evening, Ina had stepped into the kitchen to boil some water. Kiara was at the table with several small plastic cups in front of her, each with a different colored sauce inside. Her head lay in her hands as a dozen half-eaten chicken nuggets dotted the table's surface. It wasn't until Ina had turned on the tap that Kiara even noticed she had entered.  
"Ah, hey Ina." Kiara's voice sounded exhausted.  
"Rough day?" Ina recognized the lack of enthusiasm that was typical of the KFP CEO.  
"More or less." Kiara sighed. "I had a board meeting earlier today and in the middle of a speech, half the buttons on my blouse flew off. I don't think that was an accident."  
"So you're saying that you suspect fowl play?"  
"Very funny." The pun brought some energy back to Kiara's voice. "But really, I do think that Ame was involved somehow. She's always doing things like that."  
"Did she get you, too?" Mori stepped into the room, fidgeting with something on her belt. The slit on the side of her dress had been torn until it was practically at chest level and her cleavage window had been modified to the point that Calli had to adjust it every few seconds to prevent a malfunction.  
"Calli! It's nice to see you! And that's... quite a bit we're seeing." Kiara stared down the reaper standing in the doorway.  
"Yes, haha, the reaper's dress is revealing, go ahead and get your laughter out." Calli fidgeted uncomfortably as she tried to close the gaps in her clothing with her hands. "I recently saw Amelia leaving my closet with a pair of scissors and a sewing needle and now all of my outfits are like this."  
"I see..." Ina struggled to maintain eye contact with Mori, so she turned her back and occupied herself with the tea she was making. The memory of Amelia's assault from before lingered in her head, preventing her from focusing. "She's been... bothering me as well."  
Ina set the kettle on the stove and turned the heat on. Mori searched through the shelves nearby for a bottle of wine. She produced one, inspected the bottle, then shook her before returning it and grabbing something cheaper. Kiara sat at the table dipping chicken nuggets in different sauces and making faces at the flavor combinations while writing down her impressions. As the three went about their business, they felt some uneasiness hovering over the room, like there was something they wanted to say but couldn't.  
The silence was broken by Gura's explosive entrance. She slammed the door back as she stepped into the room wearing an annoyed expression while breathing heavily.  
"We gotta do something about the detective." Gura announced. "She was hiding underneath my desk the entire time I was streaming. She kept doing... things."  
"Things?" The girls all turned their attention towards the shark but only Kiara raised the question. "Things like what?"  
Gura glanced at each of the girls, sniffing the air with her heightened senses to get a read of the situation. "I think you know what kind of things." Mori groaned. Kiara sighed. Ina humu humu'd. And Gura knew she didn't need to elaborate.  
"An intervention?" Mori was about to pour the wine into a glass but hesitated a bit before putting the glass away and resigning to drinking straight from the bottle. "Or something like that?"  
The mood of the kitchen had changed as the girl's exhausted expressions faded into sneaky smugness. They began to plot their attack.

Steam burst from behind the curtain as Amelia stepped out of the shower, her bare feet squishing into the plush rug outside the booth. She let out an impish "Gyyyyaaaaa" as she took in a breath of cool air, unclouded by the humidity.  
"That was long overdue." She dried her hair with rough, frantic motions, not caring if she scuffed it up. "But it's nice to be clean. Now how to get myself dirty again?"  
"Should I investigate Calli again? Or maybe I'm in the mood for something smaller, Ina maybe?" She pictured her genmates in her head. "Or maybe I could do a collab with someone from outside the EN branch..." She licked her lips.  
After drying off, Amelia turned to the counter to grab her clothes, only to find nothing there. She checked the floor, the cabinets, shelves nearby, but still found nothing. She remembered bringing clothes in with her, but the evidence didn't match her memory. Her old clothes were already in the washer, so she shook her head and resigned to walking back to her room in the towel she was wearing.  
With the cloth wrapped tightly to her chest, Amelia exited the bathroom and into the hallway. The house was silent, which worried her a bit. The other girls should surely still be around, but she didn't hear so much as a peep out of them. She dismissed this narrative as nonsense and made her way to her bedroom, but couldn't relax. Was it because of her lack of clothes, or was it something else?  
As she rounded the corner, a figure came into view. It was large and overbearing, with only a dim light behind it for visibility. The figure squirmed for a while, shifting this way and that while completely blocking the way forwards. Amelia squinted to adjust her eyes to the darkness and was finally able to make out the features of Ninomae Ina'nis.  
"Ina, could you excuse me for a second? Your tentacles are blocking the hallway." Amelia tried to hide the nerves from her voice. "By the way, why do you have your tentacles out right now?"  
Ina did not speak. She did not move. Amelia tightened her grip on the towel and tried to sidle against the wall, but something pulled on her from behind. Before she could react, Gura had pulled the towel away and was running down the hallway with the cloth in her wake. When the detective turned around to give chase, something wrapped around her leg, pulling her weight out from underneath her.  
Amelia was flung off-balance but didn't feel the impact of her body colliding with the ground. When she regained her bearings, the realization that she was being held upside-down hit her with the same amount of impact.  
"What's going on?" Amelia was already beginning to feel dizzy from the blood rushing to her head. She looked to Ina for an answer but felt something creeping up her spine. "Who's there?"  
Amelia twisted her body and saw Kiara holding a feather between two fingers. She ran the feather up Amelia's bare stomach and smiled as the detective squirmed against the sensation.  
"St-stop! Hhhh-" Amelia tried to protest the assault, but could barely form two consecutive words as the light tickling sensation sent uncomfortable pleasure tingling through her whole body.  
"If you want me to stop, just say so!" Kiara taunted. Amelia tried to respond, but when the words began to form on her lips, Kiara moved the feather over, between the detective's legs. Ame tried to shut them together, but Ina's tentacles tightened their grip and restricted her further.  
The restrained girl tried to clear her head. She was being double-teamed, but there was still a chance at recovery, she'd just need to go on the offensive. She reached for Kiara's skirt. Upside-down, it was hard to orient her hands on the hem, but she managed it after a few grabs and prepared to pull the material off. Her plan was cut short, however.  
Two small hands reached out from behind her and clutched her breasts so tightly her attention, as well as her grip, was broken. At first, Amelia thought that Ina had pulled out two more tentacles, but when she turned her neck to check, she saw Gura's tiny hands clutching on to her chest as though it were a life-raft.  
The shark girl squeezed, attempting to massage the bare skin before her. Her hands were too little to completely grasp the detective's chest, but they tried hard just the same. Gura's lack of experience made her attempts more feeble than erotic, but that amount of effort was cute in it's own way.  
She didn't have time to linger on that thought, however, as when she turned her neck back around, something solid was blocking her view. It was too close to make out any discernible features, but she recognized it's warmth and scent all the same.  
"Calli? Wh-" was all she had time to say before the bottomless reaper forced herself upon the detective's unguarded mouth. With her dress altered as short as it was, she didn't even need to strip for Amelia to become completely engulfed in her lower lips.  
Amelia gave only a token resistance and her struggles quickly died out before she surrendered to the reaper and began to pleasure her with her tongue, if only so the pink-haired girl didn't attempt to escalate the situation any further.  
Kiara saw the detective's actions towards her oshi and decided that a feather was not quite enough appendage for what she wanted to do. She tossed it aside and began work with her fingers, gently stroking Amelia's slit with one finger in short, sharp, circular motions. Each stroke caused Amelia's mouth to let out a small ecstatic yelp which was immediately silenced by Calli's thighs.

The girls continued their assault on the detective well into the night. By the time they were done with her, Amelia could do little more than lie on the ground, trying to catch her breath. The carpet beneath her was soaked with sweat and other fluids and she reeked of sex so much she would surely need to take another shower once the others had left.  
But first...  
Amelia rose from the floor, stretching some of the feeling back into her aching arms. The last hour or so felt like a blur and it was one of the most intense workouts she'd ever had. She stumbled into her room where she found what she was looking for. Her detective's diary.  


"Diary Entry #35:" She began "The others ganged up on me in the hallway today. All four of them conspired to attack me, forcing me to engage in rough sex well into the night until they were all satisfied that they had had their way with me. They wanted to punish me, to get back at me for all that I've done over the last few weeks."  
Amelia sighed, then a small smile formed on her lips. She giggled to herself before finishing the entry. "Things went exactly as I had planned them to. It was the most fun I've had in years. Maybe I'll keep up the harassment, if only to see what they do to me next."  
She shut the diary and slipped it back inside of her desk before laughing to herself once more and crawling into bed, eager to see what tomorrow would hold.


End file.
